Secrets, Secrets Don't Make Friends!
by albusismyhomeboy
Summary: Don't laugh. I know, I know, yet another terrible summary. But...it might just do justice to this equally as terrible story i found in an old notebook i was about to toss. read and review!


A burst of sunlight hit Ron like a bludger to the head.

"Oi, mate, you gotta get up, hangover or not." He heard Harry laugh and leave the room. His head pounded and something told him to go and smash that vase over there, but he wasn't quite sure why. I mean, it's not like the poor vase ever did anything...

_Enough!_ His brain screamed. _Get up! Get dressed, go to work. Get up, get dressed, go to work. Now._

Making as much noise as possible, Ron got out or bed and felt his way to the bathroom. Turning on the light was basically the worst thing he could have done, but alas, that is exactly what he did; but not without Harry finding out. Just barely making it to the chipped ceramic sink (Hey, he and Harry could only afford so much) before he felt his stomach flip upside down and come up his throat. He stood there for a while, breathing heavily. Then, calling out to Harry as he passed by, Ron said,

"Harry, remind me again exactly why we had to go out clubbing last night?"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Harry yelled back. "You're the one who wanted to chase that girl. And I wasn't the one who got you drunk." Laughing Harry continued. "Blame that on your sister."

"But, Harry!" Ron cried in a pitiful attempt to defend himself.

"It wasn't just any girl...it was Hermione!"

* * *

After a though morning with Ron, Harry was exhausted. It takes six people to get Ron out of bed when he goes to sleep early. But when he's drunk...well, let's just say Harry had his work cut out for him. _And all for Hermione, a girl we used to be able to run to for anything, _Harry thought. He took a sip of cold coffee and leaned back in his chair, feeling a flashback coming on.

(Begin Flashback)

"Now Harry, Ron you too, listen. She's made her decision. Here, Hermione left you each a letter, and I suggest you go off on your own to read it. I do believe they are quite personal." Molly Weasley handed both Harry and Ron a large bundle of parchment and shooed them off. Neither one wasted any time, just barely acknowledging the other as they left. Harry considered going up to Ginny's room but then nixed the idea. She'd be dealing with the news on her own. Instead he quietly exited the house and walked to the shed where so many memories had been made-good and bad. Crouching down, Harry carefully untied the ribbon holding the letter closed. It went something like this.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I'm sobbing now as I write this you know. I know you think I'm doing this just to hurt Ron, but you're wrong. It's because I'm scared, Harry. I'm terrified of what could happen. And it's not just that. While visiting my family this Christmas I came in contact with an old friend. Well, and old boyfriend. And Harry, he said he missed me. He did everything right-the perfect apology, the romantic sayings and sweet kisses. (I'll spare you to much detail.) He made me feel safe, and with Ron, all there ever was was danger. Everyday I had to take more and more risks. You know how much I hate walking blindly! I tried Harry, I really did. But maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Me and Chris, you and Ginny...and Ron. (Although I hope he finds someone too.) That, Harry, is why I have to leave._

_Hermione_

_P.S. You have been such a great friend to me and have taught me so much more than you could ever imagine. It's not you, Harry, or even Ron for that matter. I'ts me. I don't feel safe, and living on the edge just isn't for me._

He had to stop her. But how?

(End Flashback)

Harry sat up, shook his head, and sighed. He couldn't believe he had that letter memorized (along with countless love letters Ginny had written him). Well, he had reread it approximately 10 million times searching for something that he could do to help. But nothing ever came, and in the end all Harry could do was watch Hermione leave the amazing life she had built here for something 'safer' back home.

* * *

"_Hermione, it's me, Ron. You loved me, remember? I still love you. We could be together, if only you would just—"_

Hermione woke with a start, breathing hard and covered in sweat. Her curly, thick brown hair was plastered to her neck and face. _Ron always loved my hair, _she thought, reaching up to touch it. _No, Hermione! Stop it. Stop it! Ok fin, admit that's why you came back. Well that and because Chris cheated. The filthy bastard. _Hermione's expression turned grim and then lightened up as quickly as it had changed. _Play nice, Hermione,_ her conscience scolded. Overcome with a wave of sickness she flung the sheet clear across the room, jumped out of bed and raced for the toilet. Crumpling over the seat she spilled out her guts. She reached for a towel and wiped her face clean. Standing up, Hermione glanced at her image in the bathroom mirror. And then it finally sunk in.

"Hermione, you're two months along, he'll never take you back, and you're just going to have to deal with it." Then, without a shoulder to cry on, she burst into tears.

He nearly fell off his chair at the sharp crack of Ginny Apparating. The question he had wanted to ask her rain in his ears.

"Hey, Gin." Harry leaped up and reached out for a kiss, only to get the palm of Ginny's hand smashed against his faice.

"Nice try, _shnookums. _Maybe later." She grinned wickedly, momentarily snapping out of her sour mood. "Ok, yes. _Definitely_. But later. Right now we need to talk about one certain witch, who left behind her career, friends and one true love 12 year ago, only to return and try to patch things up. I mean, _12 years_ Harry! Does she really think everyone will welcome her back, no questions asked? I don't think so!"

_I guess I didn't try hard enough_, Harry thought bitterly. I can only wait so long. "Has she contacted you?" He asked quietly. "Or anyone else for that matter? By the way, you're lucky Ron's not in at the moment." Afraid to look her in the eye (he had expected her to get after him for trying to make it a funny situation) Harry reached out, grabbed her soft, pale hand and kissed it tenderly, but not at all romantically. Giggling Ginny took her other hand and cupped Harry's chin. Harry grinned and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close. They kissed passionately for Godric only knows how long. After finally pulling apart, Ginny wagged her finger at him teasingly.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe we need to do something about your bad behavior." But before anything could be done, Ron appeared before them, grinning.

"What's going on you two?" He asked. Laughing Harry muttered, "Dammit, Ron, you ruin everything!" the whole time not taking his eyes (or hands) off of his girlfriend. Shaking her head she peeled Harry's arms off her waist, walked over to where her brother stood and promptly pushed him out the door.

"Out, _Ronnie,_ we'll talk later." Shutting the door noisily, Ginny waited until she could no longer hear the squeaking of the floor beneath Ron's feat before turning back to Harry. Her eyes were dancing with emotions; anger, sadness, longing, and hurt.

"Yes, she has. I got an owl from her two days ago and we met at the Leaky Cauldron this morning. In fact, she's waiting at my apartment now." A look of sadness and pity swept over her face, only to be replaced with a look of annoyance. Harry's hand had once again found its way around her small waist.

"Will you stop?! This is serious." Looking slightly guilty (and only slightly) Harry nodded. "Sorry. Now back to Hermione. What'd she say?" As the words left his mouth, Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Harry pulled out his wand, flicked it, and two soft chairs appeared before them. He sat her down and handed her his handkerchief. Their knees touched and Harry leaned forward, taking her ands and intertwining them with his own.

"Tell me everything. Every girly little detail that you just have to tell someone." Ginny shot him a look that could kill, but Harry continued. "Look, Gin, whatever happened, you can tell me." For once he seemed totally sincere so Ginny started to her, although very short, still crying and stopping every once in a while to sniffle loudly.

"Oh, Harry! She's just wretched! She's pale, thing, and her hair is not the attractive fizz that Ron always loved." (Harry smiled at this. Hermione's hair brought back so many memories—good and bad) "Now she wraps it in to a horrible tight bun. She's even more scared then when she left. Her husband," (Harry frowned and shook his head) "Yes, I know. It's appalling that she married the bloke but still, she was scared. Well anyway, her husband Chris, he left her for some famous rock star." Harry pondered over this as Ginny sniffled and wiped away some tears. "And to make matters worse...Hermione's pregnant. She was scared and had no place else to go but here." Just as she finished her sentence the young couple heard a crash and there came Ron, falling through the door.

"Merlin's beard, Ron! Are you all right?" Ginny rushed from her chair to where Ron lay, covered in broken peeves of wood.

"She's...she's preg...she's pregnant?" He asked, totally in a daze. "Whose is it?" Ginny looked at Harry and shrugged. They couldn't hide anything from him now. She took out her wand and muttered "Scourgify" at the heap of wood and Ron. She flicked her wand and a new door was hinged in the old one's place. The witch grabbed her brother's bare arm and helped him up. Flicking her wand yet again, another chair appeared. Harry and Ginny sat across from him and, as his eyes glazed over, they served him only as much info as he could digest.

As Harry wrapped up the end of the story Ginny sprang up, an appalled look on her face. "She's waiting for me at my flat and I _really _need to go. love you both." She blew each boy a kiss and Dissapperated.

* * *

Earlier that morning in the Leaky Cauldron...

For the first time Ginny was not really looking forward to her visit with Hermione. She walked down the alley with no aggression, letting the crowd swallow her up. In a daze Ginny turned around and nervously entered The Leaky Cauldron. Looking around the bar for a big frizz of hair, she saw nothing but the pointy witch's hats or dull gray hair or brown hair pulled into a tight bun. _Wait a minute_, she thought. _A tight bun? Hermione used to put her hair up once in awhile. Maybe that _is_ her._ Before walking over to the small woman, Ginny watched her. She wasn't quite sure why; maybe it just hadn't yet sunk in that Hermione was back. Then, gathering up all her courage, Ginny walked slowly over to the frail looking witch.

"Um, excuse me...Hermione?" Ginny tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Merlin's beard, Ginny! You scared me." Smiling she took her old friend by the hands and spread them wide.

"Let me get a good look at you, pretty thing. Oh, you haven't changed a bit." Her fake smile faded, she dropped Ginny's hands and sank back in her chair with a bewildered look.

"I, on the other hand..." Her eyes welled up with tears and Hermione buried her pale face in bony hands. _Something is really wrong_, Ginny thought, her brow creasing. _She never used to talk like...like my_ mother. "Hermioneareyoupregnant?" The question rushed out in one word. Hermione's head snapped to attention. She reached up to smooth her hair, and then the front of her blouse. Her hand lingered on her abdomen and slowly she brought her eyes to meet Ginny's.

"Am I really that obvious? Already?" Ginny's mouth dropped open and without thinking (as she often did) she blurted out, "The bloody git got you _pregnant?_ And then...left you?" Realizing midsentence that that probably wasn't the most helpful thing she could say, she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione cried, sad, salty tears streaming down her cheeks. "It was so much worse that that." Ginny knew her friend needed to be comforted, but something restrained her from jumping up and wrapping the trouble witch into a great big hug. _It's called holding a grudge, _her conscience said snootily. _You're still mad at her for hurting your and Harry and Ron. Her suffering makes you feel good, to an extent. _Appalled ather own thought, Ginny got up and did just what her mind told her she didn't want.

The embrace was just what Hermione needed too. To her it was a sign that there was still a place in Ginny's heart for her, although it might be hard to find. With Ginny's face still buried in her neck Hermione whispered, "Can...can we go someplace else...someplace more quiet?" The bar was noisy. Bewitched chairs moved about, knocking people over as they walked by and pulling out from under them when they would try to sit down. Mugs clanged and dishes crashed. A low murmur filled the room and Hermione felt like someone was watching her.

"My flat should do, but I need to go see Harry first." She prepared herself to Apparate and then she saw Hermione's odd expression. Then, upon remembering the fact that she probably hadn't Apparated in years, Ginny paused and asked her this, "Um, Hermione? Do...do you...can you...still...well, what I'm trying to say is...can you still Apparate?" Hermione replied with a completely fake laugh and poor reassurance that she could.

"Don't be silly, Gin. Of course I can still Apparate!" Her voice was almost masked in an 'it's-okay-I'm-fine' mode, but the younger woman could detect a hint of nervousness and uncertainty. Ginny asked again but Hermione still claimed that she was able. The younger witch knew that Hermione's thought were not all on Apparating and that could present a real problem. _I guess it would be best if she went first, just so I can be sure she makes it all out of here_, Ginny thought.

"You first. I wouldn't want to be rude." She smiled warmly and watched as Hermione Dissapperated into the dangers of the world.

Ginny was sure she'd checked over every inch of her flat for the rest of Hermione. After leaving Harry's and Apparating to her apartment all she could find was an eyebrow. _The same thing Ron left behind when he failed his first Apparation Test_, Ginny thought suspiciously. _Dammit! I just _knew_ this would happen. I never should have gone to Harry's first! If her mind was on Ron, that's probably where she'll have ended up. _Then, in less time than you could say 'Quidditch,' she left with a snooty little pop.

_

* * *

Where the bloody hell am I? Hermione thought, dumbfounded. There is no way (even in the wizarding world) that this is Ginny's flat. She got up from the small, unmade bed that she had so unexpectedly landed on and walked over to a pile of bright orange clothing on the floor. Bending down and picking up the piece of male underclothes Hermione said,_

"Chuddly Cannons underwear...these are definitely _not_ Harry's."

"I should think not, as this is my room." The witch gasped and jumped a clear foot in the air. Not at all good for the baby, all this sudden movement. But that is totally off the subject, since it was a half naked Ron standing in the doorway. Smirking he strutted over to Hermione and took the underwear from her grasp.

"I'll take those now." All Hermione could do was stare as Ron bustled around the room, shoving things in closets and sliding this and that under the bed.

"Sorry my room is such a mess but...you were quite...unexpected." Then, not wishing to be smirked at any longer, Hermione spoke.

"Well, obviously, I haven't Apparated in a while and...well, Ginny and I...see I was trying...oh, Ron, I was trying to Apparate to Gin's flat but all I can think about is _you_ and...and...I ended up here!" Tears oozed out the corners of her eyes. A blush rose in her cheeks when Ron didn't respond. He didn't even move. Just kept staring at her, his eyes burrowing down deep into her soul.

"Hermione! Thank _Godric_, you're here. I should have known, too. It's my entire fault. You _never_ should have gone alone..." Ginny appeared between the two of them and had apparently totally missed the fact that Ron was standing in the corner.

"Gin, we're, ah, talking." Ron said, in search of a better word. "Mind leaving? Harry was looking for you, by the way. I think he went over to your place." His voice was calm and slightly humorous. Ginny's face, however, was just enough for Hermione to crack a smile.

"Merlin's beard, Ron! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Ginny scolded, her voice uncertain as she tried to joke with him. She looked sheepishly between the two others in the room and muttered and excuse for a quick escape. "Well, if Harry was looking for me...we were planning on, uh, getting together...oh, scratch that. I'm leaving, ok? Have fun you two. And the next time I see you, you both better have all your limbs..." Her voice trailed off as she Disapperated from the room.

Ron and Hermione just stared at the spot where Ginny had jest been for quite a while. Ron spoke first however, the words he had wanted to say and Hermione had wanted him to say to her for a long time.

"I...I lo-I love you Hermione." His eyes met her and they shared a moment no one else would ever know about. Ever. Slowly they started to walk towards each other, but by the time they had embraced they were running. She melted into his arms like sure in water. They kissed, Ron wrapping his arms around her midsection, hers around his neck. It was bliss, but Ron's hands confirmed the thing he did not want to be true. She felt him pause and so she broke away slightly.

"You have no idea how much I wish it were yours." Ron shushed her with an, "I think I might sort of have an idea." He pushed her up against the bed, now maid but soon to be undone, and laid down next to her. They kissed hungrily but didn't do much else, afraid it would lead to an unpleasant product. Not that every fiber in their beings didn't want to go further but...neither one was quite ready. Their wounds hadn't yet been fully tended too.

Hermione now sat at the edge of the newly unmade bed, her shirt slightly askew. Ron was kneeling behind her, massaging her aching back and shoulders. His shirt was off, and the button of his jeans was undone. She let out a low moan has he hit a particularly tense spot.

"'Mione..." Ron started. "I was wondering if..."He was having a hard time spitting out the words. "Hermione, do you have a place to stay?" She turned around, a smile inching across her sweaty face.

"Where do you think I've been staying the past couple of weeks?" She laughed and stood up, turning towards the shirtless Ron. As he opened his mouth to respond she shushed him, pressing her index finger to his lips. "And yes, I'd love to move in with you." Hermione leaned in for a kiss and the two collapsed on the bed, Hermione on top. Somehow though, Ron ended up on top of her. They kissed more passionately now, their hands exploring freely. And, as you might imagine, off came Hermione's shirt. Knowing very well where this was going, the young witch finally managed to push Ron off. The couple just lay there, Hermione with everything on but a shirt, and Ron, who had not managed to keep his pants on, in just boxers. (Blue pin-striped ones, in case you were wondering) They both were breathing deeply, but Ron was the first to speak. He reached across his body and tenderly stroked the bare spot above her left eye.

"What happened to your eyebrow?" Hermione gasped and sat up, but it had nothing to do with the question he had just asked. No, the reason was much more serious. There stood Ginny, arms crossed and smirking in the doorway. (There is a lot of smirking going on in this story, don'tcha think? Especially on the Weasley's behalf)

"Harry!" She called over her shoulder. "You best not come in here as these two are practically naked!" Slowly Ron sat up and gave Ginny a look that could have killed.

"Now this I have _got_ to see!" Harry called back. Hermione shrieked and hid behind Ron. No one said anything for a moment, but then Ginny broke the silence.

"Ok, this is just getting disgusting."

"Yeah, you're right. Plus they're giving me ideas. Come on..." Harry turned around, but before he could walk away Ron spoke.

"Just-just because you...just because you're dating my little sister doesn't mean you can just...screw her!" His ears were getting red, and he was reaching for his wand. Hermione put her hand on top of his and shook her head.

"Oh, shut up. Don't make me hex you!" She pointed her wand at him accusingly. "Besides...he can now." Ginny grinned broadly, flashed the two her newly sparkling left hand, grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off.


End file.
